character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Flash (Wally West) (Post-Crisis)
Summary Wally West, better known as The Flash is a member of the Justice League and the former sidekick and successor of Barry Allen. As the "Fastest Man Alive", he is constantly caught in various world-shattering conflicts while trying to balance his heroics with his home life as a father of two. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Wally West (formerly known as Kid Flash) Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Likely 30 or 40 Classification: Human Speed Force User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Intangibility, Kinetic Energy Manipulation, Invisibility, Regeneration (High-Low), Limited Air Manipulation, Can travel through time and across timelines, Time Manipulation & Time Stop (Has little control over it, however), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3, can remove “death” from a person), Afterimage Creation, Matter Manipulation (His aura can control the speed of chemical reactions, and was able to “turn off” a black hole by manipulating its epicenter), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his thought speed), Limited Immortality (Type 2, can keep himself alive through sheer speed), Energy Manipulation (Can create a suit of Speed Force energy), Power Bestowal (Can give Speed Force energy to others), Biological Manipulation (Can speed up biological processes), Absorption (Can steal kinetic energy), Paralysis Inducement (Immobilized Inertia), Explosion Manipulation (Anything he phases through explodes), Vibration Manipulation, BFR (Can send something to its home dimension with vibrations), Extrasensory Perception (Can see cloaked objects), Non-Physical Interaction (Can vibrate in a way that allows him and thinks which pass through him to harm normally intangible objects), Power Nullification (Can negate intangibility), Data Manipulation (Unravelled the Thinker into data), Fusionism (Fused with the other Flashes), Attack Reflection (Easily reflected energy beams), Instinctive Reaction, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Power Absorption, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Illusion Creation, and Perception Manipulation (The Black Flash couldn’t kill him with a single touch. Tanked the concept of death from the Speed Force. Ran to the end of time, where even death ceases to exist on the conceptual level. Survived in the epicenter of a black hole. His speed was incapable of being stolen. Thinks on a different frequency. Broke out of ambient matter, which functions as a 4-D barrier in space and time. Unaffected by Black Flash’s time corruption. Can break out of and see through illusions. Easily blacked beams that would have stolen the life of everyone throughout a small portion of time and space), Limited Body Puppetry, Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: Solar System level (With the Infinite Mass Punch, and with Barry Allen he shattered a light construct made by Green Lantern and nearly broke his ring) Speed: Massively FTL+. Immeasurable by running through time. Lifting Strength: Peak Human, higher with Speed Force Striking Strength: Solar System Class (With Infinite Mass Punch) Durability: At least Building level normally (He is consistently treated as far more vulnerable while standing still, but still tanked a hit from Grodd), and is also likely comparable to Barry Allen). Up to Solar System level while running (The Speed Force likely enhances his durability, as he is able to withstand the force from his own punches) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard melee range (Most of his powers are melee based, but he can use ranged Speed Force effects a few meters away.), up to Kilometers (several) with whirlwinds and such Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Wally West has a college education, mastery of the Speed Force, has many years of experience fighting all kinds of enemies. He was said to have read the Internet - the whole thing. Weaknesses: Various types of energy can affect him even while moving or functioning at superhuman speeds, as well as effectively diminish/cut off his connection to the Speed Force. Using the Speed Force excessively and recklessly can result in him being permanently trapped in it. He cannot alter the kinetic energy of objects that gain their speed from time manipulation. He also needs a massive amount of food to compensate for his greatly accelerated metabolism. Feats: *Outran the Black Racer to the Heat Death of the Universe *Reset every radio on earth in one sextillionth of a second *With the help of everyone on earth he was able to reach transtime velocity, granting him a speed of at least over 23 tredecillion or 23,759,448,520,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times greater than the speed of light Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Infinite Mass Punch:' By accelerating to near the speed of light, he uses the Speed Force to allow the effects of relativity to increase the mass of his body, thus allowing him to hit with an incredibly powerful punch (said to be as powerful as the mass of a white dwarf star) *'Speed Force Dump:' After touching his opponent, he can dump battle field removal them into the dimension of the Speed Force. *'Speed Steal:' By touching (or just getting near) an opponent, he can steal all of their kinetic momentum and add it to his own. In addition to slowing the target down, it also immobilizes them indefinitely, making them frozen like a statue. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. This version of the Flash was recently reintroduced to Post-Flashpoint continuity, but so far does not appear to retain anywhere near the same power level, so please avoid scaling other current characters from Post-Crisis statistics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Protagonists Category:Speedsters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Time Travelers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flash Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Air Users Category:Time Users Category:Concept Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Matter Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Biology Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Vibration Users Category:BFR Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Data Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 4